Existing systems and methods for coordination and identification of personnel in designated areas are limited and lacking in both simplicity and effectiveness. Personnel using such systems and methods often have difficulty verbally, or otherwise, identifying and coordinating their locations. This is especially true in complex, unfamiliar and non-sign-marked locations, contributing to confusion that may hamper operational efforts.
Improved techniques for the coordination and rapid identification of the geospatial locations of personnel would be especially useful where personnel lack intimate familiarity with the area in which they are operating. Such personnel may be first responders, security teams, especially those operating in a crowded environment, military personnel, those conducting a missing person search and other market segments where real-time or near real-time visualization of the locations of those working together would be beneficial.
What is needed, therefore, are simple, visual, real-time apparatuses and methods that enable effective coordination of and communication between personnel, especially those operating in an unknown or relatively unknown environment.